


Amy's Birthday Date

by beacandy



Series: We Make A Good Team [1]
Category: Sonic Boom (Cartoon)
Genre: Alcohol, Birthday, Multi, POV Second Person, Polyamory
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-09-24
Updated: 2015-09-24
Packaged: 2018-04-20 01:17:48
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,157
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4768118
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/beacandy/pseuds/beacandy
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>You were surprised to see Amy Rose in this kind of a place. It seemed a bit higher class than her typical tastes. Well, it wasn't exclusive, exactly, but, even as a celebration, she rarely indulged in anything more fancy than Meh Burger. But there she was, sitting at a table, drumming her fingers absentmindedly. A waiter came, presenting a menu, but she declined it. “I’m waiting for my date,” she said politely, smiling.</p><p>It sort of sounded like she’d said ‘dates,’ but you shook your head at that thought. You must have misheard.</p><p>(Happy (belated) birthday, Amy Rose!)</p>
            </blockquote>





	Amy's Birthday Date

You were surprised to see Amy Rose in this kind of a place. It seemed a bit higher class than her typical tastes. Well, it wasn't exclusive, exactly, but she rarely indulged in anything more fancy than Meh Burger. But there she was, sitting at a table, drumming her fingers absentmindedly. A waiter came, presenting a menu, but she declined it. “I’m waiting for my date,” she said politely, smiling.

It sort of sounded like she’d said ‘dates,’ but you shook your head at that thought. You must have misheard.

You knew it was rude to pry, but it was natural to be curious about a local celebrity, and you were also waiting for your own date. Fortunately, she didn’t seem to notice you looking at her.

You noted her outfit. A very nice red dress with a single black-sequined strap on her right shoulder. You wondered who her date was. Given what you knew about her, Sonic was your only honest guess. Sure, she was very friendly toward Knuckles, and also had a good friendship with Tails, but you had always speculated a romantic relationship with Knuckles required a patience you didn’t see in her, and you just couldn’t see any chemistry between her and Tails.

Maybe that was because of your own bias. You had been a fan of Tails since he was very young, and, because you remembered him as a child, you couldn’t really see him having chemistry with any of the rest of the group. (Plus, you hadn't quite gotten over his breakup with Zooey, but that was less important.)

She was smiling in a quiet way, and her drumming fingers didn't seem impatient so much as anticipatory. It was strange, she was usually high-strung, but she looked calm as she sat.

Suddenly, she stood up and waved, excitedly. You turned discretely to see who her date was and, well…

You were almost right. It wasn’t Knuckles. And it wasn’t Tails.

“Sticks!” she said, and sure enough, Sticks had just come through the entrance, 

“Ames!” They kissed, and you weren’t quite the type of person to assume this was evidence that they were ‘gal pals.’ So you, instead, processed this fact.

In retrospect, it wasn’t all that far-fetched. Sonic hadn’t really shown much interest in Amy, and she was too mature to just fawn over him forever. Maybe she’d confessed and been turned down, or maybe she’d gotten tired of his attitude and lost interest. Either way, Sticks and Amy had long had a companionship, and, while you hadn’t seen evidence of romantic interest, they were definitely very comfortable around each other.

"Happy birthday, Ames," Sticks said, and suddenly you understood why they weren't eating at Meh Burger.

The waiter, meanwhile, appeared unfazed. “Do you know what you would like?” he asked, polite but a tad stuffy.

The two spoke to each other too quietly for you to hear, before Amy said, “We’re still waiting to order, but may we see the wine list?”

You got a look at Sticks, who seemed a little bit awkward. She probably still wasn’t used to fancy places like these. Your chest swelled with happiness as you realized that she had been willing to take Amy to such a nice place in spite of her own proclivities. You also noticed, with a hint of surprise, that she was, in fact, wearing a suit rather than a dress. You supposed that made sense. She’d be more comfortable in a maneuverable outfit, and the suit was a very good look for her. Her blazer and pants were a dark brown, and her shirt was off white.

You looked away when you realized Sticks was returning your stare. Of course she’d notice. Sticks never let anything past her.

The waiter presented a wine list, and Amy was the one who looked through it and chose. You didn't hear which she selected, if it was expensive or not. Not that that really mattered.

As the waiter left, they were both quiet, like they were waiting for something. You wondered if you were witnessing their first date. Neither of them seemed to know what to say. It was a bit unnerving to see Amy looking to the side like that. You had figured that nervousness would make her babble, not clam up.

"Excuse me," you heard from behind your head.

You turned automatically. Your waitress. You wondered if she had seen you looking at them. "Yes?" you said in the most innocent voice you could manage.

"Would you like some more breadsticks?" she asked politely, pointing at the empty plate in the middle of the table. Your face started to turn red in embarrassment. You had been watching the date so intently you had started to eat the breadsticks like popcorn. You mumbled out a barely intelligible 'yes please' and turned away from them, resolving to keep your nose out of their business and wait for your own date.

"Your wine," the waiter said, and in spite of your decision you couldn't help but sneak a peek, though you quickly looked away.

They sounded way more relaxed as they enjoyed their wine. But they still seemed to be waiting for something.

"So," Amy said conversationally, giggling, "did you see what Knuckles did to my kitchen when he couldn't find the cheese?"

"That's nothing. Fox-boy decided I needed a television and went and set one up. And now I think I've got more wires than animal skins."

They both started laughing, and you began to tune them out, looking away. You were curious before, but listening to their small talk wasn't that interesting, and was probably an invasion of privacy.

Well, that and Sticks was giving you the evil eye.

You took this as a chance to straighten yourself out and prepare yourself for the arrival of your own date. They were running a little late by now, but they weren't exactly timely in general, so you weren't too concerned.

The door opened and you looked up, hopeful that it was your date. It wasn't, unfortunately, but it was somebody else you immediately recognized.

“Knuckles, you’re here!” Sticks said, excited, as he made his way over to the table.

“Sorry we started the wine without you,” Amy said with a smile.

“It's cool," he said nonchalantly. "You two know I’m a total lightweight.”

"That's what makes you fun, though," Sticks said, grinning. "Now the real party can start!"

"Happy birthday, sweetheart," he said, kissing Amy on the nose. She giggled and kissed him on the cheek.

"What, he gets two kisses with you and I only get one?" From anyone else, you would've assumed the accusation was a joke, but Sticks had a way of being oddly sincere.

Amy took it in stride, though, just laughing as Knuckles took his seat. "Ours was on the lips, Sticks. I'm pretty sure that counts as two kisses."

"Fair enough," Sticks said, "but I'm kissing you some more later to make up for it."

"We can all kiss Amy until we lose count," Knuckles said, equal parts suggestive and appeasing. "Which will be pretty soon for me," he tacked on after a moment of thought.

"Waiter?" Amy said politely, "Another wine glass, please?"

Well.

This complicated matters.

Apparently Amy had not one, but two birthday dates? Well, you couldn't begrudge her that. You weren't the type to judge. You were a bit more surprised that Sonic wasn't among them, really.

Their conversation started up again, but it was still unusually subdued. Even when Knuckles started to drink and loosened up, they still just kept making the same small talk, barely even mentioning Amy's birthday.

Suddenly your vision was impeded by a pair of hands. "Guess who?" a voice teasingly asked.

Of course you immediately recognized their voice. It was your date. "Get off me, you nerd," you said, pulling the hands away playfully.

Your date gave you a peck on the lips. “Sorry I’m late, babe. You haven't been bored, have you?”

"Hardly," you said, smiling.

"Huh?" they said, sitting down.

“Hon, look who’s next to us,” you said, grinning.

“Wait, is that-is that Amy and Knuckles? Didn’t see that coming.”

“Amy and Knuckles _and_ Sticks," you corrected. "Pay attention.”

“What, together?” they asked, sounding skeptical.

“Well, yeah. It seems to be a celebration date for Amy's birthday.”

“You sure they're not just here as friends?” they asked. You had to admit it was a fair question. Your shipping heart tended to jump the gun occasionally.

But this time, you were definitely right. "I saw Amy kissing both Sticks and Knuckles," you said.

"Could've been a platonic kiss," your date said.

You thought about suggestive Knuckles and smirked. "Trust me, those were _not_ platonic kisses."

"Are you sure? I always thought Amy would be too much of a traditionalist to go for that kind of thing."

"Apparently not," you said.

"Have you two decided what you would like?" your waitress asked, and, even though you had already decided what you wanted, you realized that you had spent so much time discussing Amy's relationship status, your date hadn't even glanced at the menu.

"N-no, we'll need a few minutes," your date answered, coughing.

"Then can I get you some more breadsticks?" the waitress asked politely.

You looked down and almost started cackling when you realized your date was doing what you had been doing moments before, scarfing down breadsticks while watching the date.

"Yes, please," your date said, their meek tone paralleling your own earlier tone.

Once the waitress was gone, you couldn't help but burst into laughter.

"Oh, shut up," your date said, blushing.

"No, it's not that," you said through laughs, wiping away a little tear from the corner of your eye. "It's just. We're really perfect for each other, aren't we? I mean, if I was on a date with someone else, they'd get offended or weirded out that I'd spent all this time celebrity-watching, but _you_ just want in."

"Huh. I guess you're right," your date said, smiling now. "Anyway, what looks good?" they asked, looking at the menu.

"I'm getting the filet mignon," you said, accepting the shift in conversation. "Oh, but they've also got a great-sounding tilapia dish," you added.

"You know me so well," your date said fondly. You grinned. You knew tilapia was a favorite of theirs, after all.

"There are some good appetizers too," you said, "and I'm pretty hungry. I think I'll get the scallops."

"Then I'll have the chicken crostini."

"Ooh, let me steal a bite, okay?" you asked somewhat childishly.

"Oh, fine," your date said with a joking annoyed tone, but you knew they were planning to give you a bite of it anyway.

The two of you ordered the next time the waiter came around.

“It’s getting a little bit late,” Knuckles said nervously shortly after you'd finished ordering, drawing you and your date's attention.

“It’s not that late,” Amy said quietly, but her smile seemed a bit forced. Now _this_ was an impatient Amy.

Sticks, meanwhile, as always, was not one to try to hide her annoyance. “Honestly, that guy shouldn’t be late at all,” she said, grumbling. Amy just continued to smile. She started to tap the table with her fingers again, this time not whimsical so much as annoyed.

Meanwhile, you and your date took this in.

"Wait. Someone else is coming?" you asked.

"Do you think it might be a double date?" your date asked curiously.

You shook your head. "I _definitely_ saw Amy kiss both of them."

"How many dates does she have?" your date asked in mock-disbelief.

You laughed a bit before changing the subject. This was supposed to be a date, after all. You could see your date glancing at them as the two of you talked about your days and jobs and the newest episodes of your television shows, but you'd be a hypocrite if you got offended because you were keeping an ear open for more information too.

After a few minutes, there was a loud ringing sound coming from Amy's table.

Sticks jumped out of her seat and cried out, loudly saying, "The government is reading my mind! I'd recognize that tone anywhere!" Other restaurant dwellers glared at her with annoyance before turning back to their own meals.

"No, Sticks," Amy said, sounding fond rather than bothered, "that's my cellphone getting a text. I hope it's who I think it is."

"It's from Tails," she said, and the other two looked interested, leaning in a bit. "'Hey guys," she read aloud, "I'm really sorry for being late. There was an accident in my lab. It's all dealt with now, though, so I should be there in a few minutes.'"

"A few minutes? The restaurant is like fifteen minutes away from his place. How's he gonna get here so fast?"

"Maybe Sonic'll give him a lift?" Sticks asked.

Amy smirked. "Sonic could get here in seconds. Speaking of which, why hasn't _he_ texted me?"

"Tails should know where he is," Knuckles said with a reassuring hand on Amy's shoulder, "they're attached at the hip."

"I guess the whole team is dating Amy?" your date asked, looking both bewildered and impressed.

"Good for her," you said, sipping your water.

"Your appetizers," the waitress said, presenting dishes. You and your date both started before thanking the waitress and taking a look at the plates.

You both laughed when you realized that now they were watching you, though with envy rather than curiosity. Knuckles in particular was starting to look hungry.

"That looks good," Amy said quietly, eyeing the chicken crostini.

You and your date started talking again, exchanging bites of appetizers with each other liberally.

Suddenly, there was a loud sound like an engine outside the restaurant.

"So that's how he'll get here so fast!" Knuckles said triumphantly. "By plane!"

"Thank you Captain Obvious," Amy said, obviously becoming somewhat irritated.

“Tails!” Sticks said, with a grin, clearly trying to break up any conflict between the other two.

“I’m so sorry I’m late!” Tails said, running up to the table.

“At least you let us know what was up," Amy said, kissing him on the forehead. "You didn't get hurt, did you?” she asked.

"Nah, I'm fine," Tails said, kissing her forehead affectionately before looking over the table in confusion. "Wait, where's Sonic? He left before me!”

“What?" Sticks said, baffled that Tails somehow overtook Sonic.

Amy, meanwhile, scowled. "Oh, that hedgehog! That's just like him, too.”

Knuckles frowned and held her hand in an attempt at comfort. "Amy, you know how he is," he said, "He probably just lost track of time."

"Well you know what?" Amy said, no longer affecting patience, "I'm ready to order! That's for sure. And I know who's footing the bill this time. And he'd better not expect me to let him on our bed! No siree!"

"Uh, don't we get a say in that?" Sticks asked, apparently missing her girlfriend's anger.

"He's ruining my birthday!" Amy replied through gritted teeth.

"Well, okay, but let's wait a few more minutes," Tails said, calmly.

Amy simmered before sighing heavily. "I'll give him one minute exactly. After that we order." She folded over herself and grumbled, "I'm hungry."

"Poor Amy," you said sympathetically.

Your date, clearly trying to keep things lighthearted, shook their head and smiled. "Even without Sonic, she's got two more dates than I get on _my_ birthday."

"Am I not enough for you?" you asked with a fake pout.

"I'm just teasing!" they said defensively.

"So am I," you said back.

"You jerk!" they laughed, kicking you lightly under the table.

"Your dinner," the waitress said brightly, setting down your plates and taking away the appetizers. "Enjoy."

You could feel the four of them looking at your dishes with longing, but it wasn't as amusing this time, so you started to talk about other things again.

"Well look who showed up," Tails said flatly, and everyone looked at the door, you and your date included.

Indeed, Sonic stood there, appearing out of breath and disheveled. You noted absentmindedly that he was even wearing pants.

“Sonic," Amy said in a deadpan, "how nice of you to join us.”

"Not cool, Sonic," Knuckles added, crossing his arms and glaring at him.

Sonic inhaled sharply through his teeth and grimaced. “Look, guys. I tried to be here on time, but Eggman had this robot and-”

“Eggman?” Knuckles said, any disapproval immediately replaced with surprise and concern.

“That jerk!" Sticks said, scowling, "He knew it was Ames's birthday, and he _definitely_ knew we were having a date tonight.”

“Sonic, you should’ve gotten us!” Tails said.

Sonic rolled his eyes dismissively. “And take you away from your party? The robot was a wimp, I could handle it.”

"But we had to wait for you so we could all order!" Sticks said.

Sonic paused at that and looked down. "I kinda figured you wouldn't wait for me," Sonic said, looking embarrassed.

Amy took this as an opportunity to get up and kiss him. "Oh, Sonic," she said, sounding wistful, "I spent enough time waiting for you that you should know better than that." Sonic smiled and kissed her back on the lips.

"Weren't you ready to order without him if he took one more minute?" Knuckles asked, breaking the mood. Amy glared at him before laughing.

Tails turned his attention to Sonic. “Call next time, okay? At least let us know where you are.”

“Yeah, sure," Sonic said, sitting down and picking up a menu, "So what kinds of chili-dogs do they have here, anyway?”

“ _Sonic,_ ” Amy said, with a warning tone

“I’m  _kidding,_ ” he said.

And, once they'd ordered, the quiet that had surrounded them when the group was incomplete just vanished. The small talk they'd been engaged in earlier transformed into dynamic discussions. Sonic gave a bragging play-by-play of his fight with the robot while everyone gave sarcastic comments intermittently. This was broken up by Sticks realizing Sonic had gotten two kisses on the lips and crying foul play. Eventually, as their food arrived, the conversation shifted to congratulations for Amy as everyone began to retrieve wrapped presents.

"Would you like to see our dessert menu?" Your waitress asked just before you could find out what Tails had gotten for Amy.

Before you could answer, your date shook their head. "We'll take the check," they said.

"But ... dessert!" you whined.

"I've got some cake in the fridge I wanna finish," they said. "And besides, I think we're getting addicted to people-watching."

"That's fair," you said, taking the check as it came and sliding in your credit card.

You couldn't help but give one last glance to Amy as you headed out.

She was as happy as you'd ever seen her, much to your delight. You grinned goofily at your date.

"Now that's a date I'll never forget," they said, and you burst into laughter.


End file.
